1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nanoparticle synthesis, and particularly, to a method of preparing date palm seed nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanoparticles exhibit completely new or improved properties compared to their corresponding bulk materials. Because of their size, catalytic property, ability to deliver drug, increased efficacy, and decreased toxicity, nanotechnology finds applications in various fields including healthcare, defense and day-to-day life.
The date palm (Phoenix dactylifera L.) plays an important social, environmental, and economic role for many people living in arid and semiarid regions of the world. Fruits of the date palm are very commonly consumed in many parts of the world and are considered a vital component of the diet in most Arab countries (AlFarsi and Lee 2008). Date palm fruits have demonstrated many medicinal properties when consumed either alone or in combination with other herbs. In recent years, an explosion of interest in the numerous health benefits of the date fruit had led to many in vitro and animal studies as well as the identification and quantification of various classes of phytochemicals.
Thus, a method of producing nanoparticles from date palm seed thereby solving the aforementioned problems is desired.